Queen of Oz
by fireflower297
Summary: What if Dr. Whale wasn't the only one from the land w/o color? After "In the Name of the Brother". I don't own OUAT or Oz.
1. Chapter 1

-Flashback; The Land Without Color-

Dorothy bent down to pick up a bale of hay, her back was starting to hurt and her fingers were chafed and sore. At her side, Toto yipped at a bird flying overhead in the grey sky. "Toto!" she exclaimed, startling the little dog. The dog whimpered and took a few tentative steps back. "No. Don't do that," Dorothy said softly. But it was no use, for the dog had disappeared


	2. Chapter 2

-Storybrooke, the Modern Day-

Dot walked along the main road of Storybrooke. The sky above was beautiful, with its scattering stars, but it just wasn't home. Not home, where the crickets chirped loudly into the evening and where everything was grey. When Dot reached the corner, she turned towards The Rabbit Hole, pulling at the hem of her short blue lace dress.

On her feet sparkled a pair of glittering red pumps; a last gift from her mother. With a flip of her hair, Dot walked inside the bar. At the tap, Zeke filled glasses with beer and other drinks. With a _plop_, she sat down in front of him.

"Hey, Zeke," she said cheerfully. He looked up at her and smiled. "Can I have my usual?"

He nodded, "Are you waiting for someone?" Long ago, Zeke had been involved in a farm school started by Dot's aunt and uncle. He had become good friends with Dot over the years and they were quite comfortable talking with one another.

"Yeah, I met him through the internet, so it should be interesting." She raised an eyebrow as far as it would go, raising a hearty chuckle from her friend as he continued to prepare her drink.

A soft step came up behind Dot, "Excuse me? Are you Stormy fighter five twenty nine?" the man asked. She spun about in her chair to face the man. He was slim and tall, with straw-like hair and bright blue eyes.

After taking in the man's complete appearance, she nodded and put out a hand, "Dot Gale."

"That's a very pretty name. My name is Adrian Poe," he said, staring at his date.

Dot's blue eyes twinkled and her russet curls shook with laughter, "It's funny that the name Adrian means darkness and your username is 'Tall, Dark, and Handsome'."

"Thanks, Dot," he said, sitting on a stool next to her and ordering some whiskey. "So tell me about yourself."

On the other side of town, Sheriff Emma Swan walked slowly along the sidewalk, counting her steps. She had never liked the night shift. It generally consisted of break-ins and bar fights. She was so consumed in her thoughts that she tripped over a dark, furry bundle.

Pulling out her flashlight, Emma got a closer look. It was a dog, possibly a Cairn terrier, obviously cold and weak. The animal whimpered at Emma's touch. "Poor thing. Where's your owner, huh?" she said softly to it.

Emma pulled off her jacket and wrapped it around the dog. Then, scratching its head, the Sheriff headed towards the animal hospital. The building was fairly quiet, but someone could still be spotted behind the counter.

With a ring, the door closed behind Emma. The lone employee looked up, "Sheriff Swan! What do you have there?" Ella was a strange person who preferred working the night shift and had tattoos along her arms.

"Hi, Ella. I just found this dog lying on the sidewalk and became worried when I saw its paw," Emma said.

Ella took the dog from Emma and unwrapped the jacket. The dog whimpered as he entered the strange woman's arms. Ella took a quick look over paw, "Where was he when you found him?" she asked.

Emma thought for a moment, "Across the street from Mr. Gold's house."

Ella groaned, "That's right near the witch's house."

"Who's the witch?"

"Elmira Gulch. Now, that's a woman who really needs to be turned into the SPCA."

"Why?" asked Emma, a little confused.

"Let's just say: she has problems with animals."


	3. Chapter 3

-Flashback, The Land Without Color-

Dorothy traveled up and down the dusty grey streets, calling out for Toto. "Where is that dog!?" she asked herself.

A childish giggle responded. Dorothy looked up and was surprised to see color. A strange little man, dressed in scarlet and yellow, with greenish-gold complexion stood before her. "You're not going to find him around here, dearie!" he said.

Dorothy glared at the imp, "What have you done with my dog?"

"I? I have done nothing with your dog. Yet I'll help you, if you help me, Dorothy."

"How can I help you?"

"There's a witch, in Oz." Dorothy looked up on the word _Oz_, a twinkle returning to her eye, "The witch goes by the name Mombi. I need you to bring me her servant." I'm sure you'll find your dog somewhere along the way though, so don't fret!"

"How am I supposed to get to Oz? I don't have a twister, magic slippers, or even a balloon."

"No, but you do have a hat," with a _pop_ and a flourish, a hat appeared in Rumplestiltskin's hand.

"How did you do that?" asked Dorothy suspiciously.

"Magic," he said with a giggle. "Now then, do we have a deal?" The farmgirl nodded. "Good!" Dorothy signed the contract and shook his hand. Then, grabbing ahold of her upper arm, Rumplestiltskin set the hat into motion.

The wind picked up. What seemed like a miniature twister had erupted from the hat. With a leap and a jump, the Dark One and Dorothy entered the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

-Storybrooke, The Modern Day-

"Wow Adrian! So you're telling me that you weren't always human, you'd rather be cold than hot, and you don't consider yourself to be brilliant?" asked Dot, staring incredulously at her date.

"That sounds about right," he replied.

Dot thought for a moment, "Would you happen to be a scarecrow?"

Adrian let out a boisterous laugh that attracted the attention of everyone in the bar, "Yes, Miss Gale!"

"Be quiet, Scarecrow," she whispered furiously. Then, with a smile she gave him a hug. "Zeke," she said, getting the attention of the bartender.

"Yeah, Dot?"

"Do you remember when I told you about Oz and the friends I made there?" The man nodded. "This is one of them, the Scarecrow."


	5. Chapter 5

-Flashback, the Queen's Palace-

The Evil Queen sat at her vanity, checking her reflection. _Rat tat tat,_ came a knock. "Who is it?" she called out.

"Rumple-stiltskin," came the high-pitched response.

"Come in." With a _poof_, he appeared. "Do you have more news on Ella?" she asked frantically.

"But of course I do. As a matter of fact, retrieval specialist is getting Ella as we speak."

"Is this specialist good?"

"Well, she's not wicked, if that's what you mean."

"You know very well that it is not."

"Dorothy Gale is quite capable at accidentally disposing of witches. She has already killed two and they are still dead." Regina nodded. "Tip may be traumatized afterwards, but you'll get to see your daughter."

"Who's Tip?"

"Why, didn't I tell you that your daughter has been disguised as a boy for ten years?" with these words, Rumplestiltskin disappeared, leaving a disgruntled Regina behind.


	6. Chapter 6

-Storybrooke, The Modern Day-

"Hey, Henry. Any ideas on the lost dog front?" the Sheriff asked her son, as she shrugged out of her jacket, to hang it on its hook.

Henry had the book of the fairytales open in front of him on the counter and was flipping through the pages. The boy looked up, "Hi, Mom! I have an idea, but it is a little strange. Kind of like how Dr. Whale is Frankenstein."

"Shoot," Emma said, as she sat next to him.

"The Wizard of Oz," he said.

"What? You think that the dog is Toto?" she asked.

Henry nodded, "Now, we just need to find Dorothy."

"Do you have any suggestions on finding her?" The boy smiled widely, worrying his mother.

The next day, after breakfast, Henry and Emma walked to the station together. "Wait, Sheriff Swan!" called out a voice from behind them. The pair turned around to face the speaker.

"Hello, Ella," Emma said exasperatedly.

"Is Ella your real name?" asked Henry.

"Yeah. Trust me, it's better than the name Tippetarius,"Ella said.

"The boy's eyes widened, "You're Tip?"

"Yeah. How'd you know that?"

"You're in my book. You were kidnapped when you were a baby and given to the witch Mombi, who disguised you as a boy." Ella and Emma stared at Henry.

"That's a little creepy," said Emma.

"And then, Dorothy came and got you away!" he continued excitedly.

Ella shook her head and said, "That's not the _whole_ story."


End file.
